


Последняя из Эльдар

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: HEXEN - Fandom
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: маг-воительница идет на соединение с товарищами





	Последняя из Эльдар

**Author's Note:**

> **Цикл:** Героини выживают в одиночку

Мир полон мертвой, шепчущей тьмы.

Когда-то это место было священным для каждого из Эльдар. Здесь покоились наши предки. В дни поминовения мы пели скорбные и светлые песни над их могилами, и тишина некрополя была скорее умиротворяющей. Но тень Змеиного Всадника, владыки Коракса, чье имя навеки выжжено ненавистью на моем сердце, превратила священное место в зловещее, а тишину наполнила шепчущим зовом призраков. Точно так же, как и в других поселениях Эльдар, приспешники Коракса убивали здесь моих сородичей, не обращая внимания на святость некрополя, и поруганные тела до сих пор висят на кольях. Тяжелый запах гниющей плоти разносится над когда-то дивными городами; жемчужно-белая кожа лопается на иссохших телах, и разлагающиеся внутренности ученых, поэтов и мудрецов лежат комьями плоти на земле…

Мерзкие твари из преисподней, вызванные Змеиными Всадниками, убивали всех подряд, крушили бесценные статуи и ломали хитроумные механизмы. Никогда не зажурчит вода в фонтанах наших дворцов, никогда не запоют больше птицы в наших садах. Гарпии — злобные твари, ожившие вихри с перепончатыми крыльями, — заполонили наши небеса. Я выжила лишь потому, что мне повезло.

И все же я не отчаиваюсь.

Где-то сражается отважный воин Корвус, победитель Змеиного Всадника д’Спариля, и я верю, что мы встретимся и вместе одолеем Коракса. Где-то мудрая жрица изгоняет нечисть обратно в темные бездны Вселенной, и я верю, что она тоже присоединится к нам. А пока я осторожно ступаю в кладбищенскую темноту.

Земля на могилах начинает вспучиваться. Отвратительные призрачные пальцы разгребают ее, выпуская на волю… нет, не оживших мертвецов, нечто худшее — их темные тени.

Никогда не будите мертвых попусту. Их гнев безграничен, их ярость бесконечна, их месть ужасна. 

В страшных лицах нет ни следа благородства Эльдар. Сгустки призрачного пламени обрушиваются на меня, протяжные завывания лишают надежды. Я собираю остатки мужества — маг я, в конце концов, или не маг?

Заклинание холода звучит трижды, прежде чем безумная душа мертвеца застывает и рассыпается тысячью ледяных осколков. Зелья мороза у меня не так уж много, и я достаю для следующей темной души зелье огня. Пламенеющая лиана заклятия обвивает душу, и она осыпается кучкой безжизненной эктоплазмы. 

Огонь, который темные души обрушивают на меня, призрачный, а вот боль от ожогов — самая настоящая, и она почти невыносима. Моя мантия, и без того уже латаная-перелатаная, вспыхивает, несмотря на наложенные чары противостояния огню, и тлеет, распространяя вонь паленого, кожа моментально краснеет и идет волдырями, так что слезы брызгают из глаз и в голове все мутится. Но у меня еще найдется пара крепких заклинаний!

Как бы то ни было, я верю, что духи благодарны мне за то, что я прервала их противоестественное бодрствование.

Мимо бредет, потрясая дубиной, двуглавая тварь, один из солдат Коракса. Одно время я думала, что это заколдованные воины Эльдар — ведь на них обрывки нашей брони, но вскоре поняла: кем бы они ни были раньше, теперь это приспешники зла. Взмах боевым посохом — и тварь оседает комом окровавленной плоти на землю.

Из общего некрополя порталы ведут в усыпальницы некогда сильнейших магов, предавших Эльдар — Цедека, Традуктуса и Менелькира, где хранятся вещи силы. Менелькир был моим учителем в ту пору, когда носил титул архимага, и мне пришлось убить его своими руками — от одной мысли об этом скорбь наполняет мою душу. Но эти наставники Эльдар предпочли отказаться от своего народа и убивать родичей по велению Коракса ради еще большей силы, еще большей власти — что ж, они получили свое, ибо смерть и есть величайшая власть: над жизнью. У каждого из них было свое сокровище, в которое маги помещают накопленную мощь. Только владелец вещей силы может открыть врата в последний замок — именно там окопался Коракс с целой армией демонов, убив старейшин Эльдар. Я думаю, жрица и Корвус уже там и нашли вещи силы, ибо надежда никогда не умирает в сердце Эльдар.

Но нет — ни жрицы, ни Корвуса я не нахожу в усыпальницах владык-предателей. Непохоже, чтобы их нога ступала в эти усыпальницы, так как солдаты Коракса привольно расположились в них, пируя на иссохших кожистых трупах убитых ими Эльдар, глодая мертвые кости и поглощая остатки магической силы моего племени. В бешенстве я поднимаю руку, произнося заклинания со всем пылом разгневанного сердца.

Магия при всем ее могуществе не убережет от острого клинка или тяжелой дубины, также магию можно победить другой магией. Все это есть у солдат Коракса — жестоких кентавров, свирепых, как звери, и хитрых, как люди и эльфы, не слишком разумных двуглавых тварей, ведьм-предательниц, чьи золотисто-зеленые россыпи магических огней убивают почти мгновенно.

Но магию можно победить другой магией — и это работает в обе стороны.

Но острый клинок или дубина не уберегут от магии.

А я, пока сражалась с десятками демонов, овладела боевой магией почти в совершенстве. Заговоренные щиты не спасают кентавров — мои заклинания разносят их плоть в кровавые брызги, и ведьмы-предатели застывают ледяными статуями, чтобы распасться на обломки ядовитого льда и растаять, и огненные лианы душат свирепых драконов, сжимая и кромсая их холодную плоть. У меня есть еще кое-что — зелье взрыва, я расставляю бутылки с ним и отбегаю подальше; демоны умирают от него еще и быстрее, чем живые существа, и зловоние их умирающей плоти мешается с резким запахом зелья…

И в который раз я благодарю светлых богов, что приспешники Змеиных Всадников не могут пользоваться нашими зельями, так как их магия — от тьмы и смерти. Кристаллы зелий разбросаны повсюду, и демонические твари избегают их касаться, — как мне это пригодится еще и еще раз!

Я раскладываю добытые вещи силы.

На душе пусто и холодно. Я так и не нашла товарищей, которые выжили вместе со мной в огненном смерче атаки Змеиных Всадников. Нас оставалось трое — последние Эльдар.

Я надеялась найти их, пусть раненых, пусть обессилевших. Уж я бы их вылечила! Ведь я готовилась в маги-целители, изучала целительные заклинания, готовилась спасать, а не убивать…

Нет. Надо верить, что они живы. Просто что-то их сильно задержало в пути к логову Коракса.

И когда я ступаю в портал, ведущий в логово, держа наперевес магический посох, то повторяю как заведенная: «Мы — последние Эльдар, мои брат и сестра присоединятся ко мне, нас трое, мы — последние Эльдар…»


End file.
